


metaphors

by strawberryfinn



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Drabble, M/M, first time writing zouis, writer!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfinn/pseuds/strawberryfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's a creative writing major who's more awkward and shy than anything else, but he really likes the boy sitting across the room at the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	metaphors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> gift for l00sechange because i adore her and i want her to be happy  
> (sorry this gift isn't that great baby)

“Hi.

I hope I don't sound too crazy, and I don't want to scare you away or anything, but.

I've been watching you for the past few weeks.

Oh god, that sounds so stalkerish, I just.

You just look so friendly and alive and when you smile, your eyes disappear into these little crescent moons, and I wish I could make you smile all the time.

I just think you're really cute, and I've been wondering if your hair is as soft as it looks, and whether it's auburn or copper or tan or cinnamon, and whether or not it looks gold in the sun, and if your eyes are the colour of blue that poets scour dictionaries trying to adequately describe and musicians write ballads about. 

And I.

I'm quite shy, but my name is Zayn, and I would quite like to talk to you.

I heard the barista call your name. Louis, right? It's a good fit. Fun, like the way you seem.

I.

I hope you made it through this letter and I'm sorry if I freaked you out, but I'm just a creative writing major who didn't have a muse until you walked in four Tuesdays ago, practically floating on air, your eyes as white as icicles and your laugh practically electrifying as it crawled under my skin and your pants cuffed, and.

Well thank you.

(I got an A and my professor told me it's the best thing I've written all semester).

My favourite writer, Jonathan Safran Foer, once said, 'If there is no love in the world, we will make a new world, and we will give it walls, and we will furnish it with soft, red interiors, from the inside out, and give it a knocker that resonates like a diamond falling to a jeweler’s felt so that we should never hear it,' and.

I feel like currently you're the only one I'd want to build this place with, a cozy hideaway where I could loop your laugh around my heart like a secret. And I can't promise you much—I'm just a boy who's a little bit in love, and I really have nothing to offer you but this string of words and a satchel of metaphors, but I promise to listen and promise to try and.

I know you must have better things to do than talk to the boy who just stuttered and dropped this piece of paper onto your biscotti but.

Just in case you don't, here's my number.

I'd like to get to know you.

-Zayn x”

________________________________________________________

His phone rings as he slings off his scarf and takes off his black-framed glasses and places them on the bedside table. The number's one he doesn't recognize, and his heart stutters in his chest, and his fingers tremble a little as he presses answer and.

He hopes his voice isn't shaking as much as he thinks it is, and he swallows once, twice before digging up the courage to stammer a, “H-hello?”

“Is this Zayn?”

The voice on the other end lilts up and down, gently like a breeze on a summer day but bright like a firework, and Zayn almost forgets how to speak.

“Um... Yes. L-Louis?”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well are you going to ask me out or not?”


End file.
